


Let's not go out to the movies

by spacetimerift



Category: The Lobby
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys Being Idiots, Dave and Gee are goofs, Noah is extremely valid, Runo's making cookies because she's a good momma and we love her, the boys having a movie night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetimerift/pseuds/spacetimerift
Summary: It's time for Runo's Honourary Sons movie night
Relationships: Dave & Noah (The Lobby), Gerard|Gee & Dave (The Lobby), Noah & Gerard|Gee (The Lobby), Runo & Dave & Gerard|Gee & Noah (The Lobby)
Kudos: 3





	Let's not go out to the movies

Noah jumped over the back of the couch, plopping himself directly in the center. "Daaaave, Geeeee, come on! Let's watch Scott Pilgrim!"  
Dave ran into the living room with a giggled Gerard clinging to his back. "Cannonball!" he shouted, diving towards Noah, who scooted to one side of the couch to give them space. Both other boys hit the sofa with a massive thwump, knocking the breath out of them. From the kitchen, Runo shouted something about being careful with one another, but it got lost in the beginning of the argument over what movie to start with. "I'm not watching any BARBIE movie, Dave!" "Princess Bride is laaaaame! Plus we've seen it like twenty billion times!" "Scott Pilgrim doesn't merit the honour of going first." Before the squabbling could progress too far, Runo marched into the living room and whacked all three of them lightly on the head with a baking sheet. "Cookies just went in the oven, misters, and if you don't figure out what you're doing and quiet down in the next five minutes, alllllll of them are mine and Quin's."  
The three boys gasped in horror. No cookies?? This was a punishment worse than death. Immediately, they whipped around to face the TV, passing the DVD player remote back and forth amongst themselves. "No, I insist, Scott Pilgrim can go first." "Barbie is my favourite genre!" "Any man of culture can appreciate Princess Bride no matter how many times he's seen it!" Runo smiled to herself, knowing that her boys didn't seem to get along by the judgment of a casual observer, but they would fight to the death for each other. After a moment, the noise settled down and she could hear the "coming soon to theatres" previews start, immediately followed by a bout of muffled cursing and mashing remote buttons to try and skip to the menu.  
~ ~ ~  
The kitchen timer went off, and Runo carefully took the cookies out of the oven. As she closed the oven door, she heard shuffling feet approach the living room doorway, and turned to see three eager faces staring longingly at the baking sheet in her hands. "They have to cool, first, you know," she said, laughing at their enthusiasm. Dave and Noah frowned, and Gerard poked his head over Noah's shoulder to say "can't we split one now? While they're super fresh? We won't have any more than that until later!"  
Dave and Noah nodded emphatically, and all three boys looked toward her. "Pleeeeeeeeeeease?" they said in haunting unison. Rolling her eyes at her motherly instincts, Runo cut one of the cookies into thirds with a table knife and distributed it. "That's all your getting for now, and I'll be watching you." She received a chorus of thank yous in return, and chuckled as they all scurried back under the blankets they'd thrown across the couch, contendedly snuggling up against one another to finish Star Wars Episode V.  
Sometimes they got on her nerves, but all in all, they were her boys, and she was their stand-in mum, and nothing was going to change that.


End file.
